walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Christa (Video Game)
Christa is an original character that appears in episode 3 of The Walking Dead Video Game, "Long Road Ahead". Pre-Apocalypse San Francisco, California Little is known about Christa's life before the apocalypse. She comes from San Francisco and she and her boyfriend, Omid, were taking a road trip around America when the apocalypse began. Omid also mentions that they had a cat. Post-Apocalypse Episode 3: Long Road Ahead During the train ride to Savannah, the group come across a hanging petroleum tank truck on-top of a bridge blocking the train tracks. They then spot Christa and Omid arguing on the bridge above. Lee then climbs up followed by Clementine, asking both of them to help move the tank truck. Omid is amazed by Clem, since he has not seen a child since the apocalypse began. Christa then says that Lee does not look like Clementine's father and asks if he is with them, which he replies "no". Christa then asks Lee his story about how he found Clementine. Christa and Omid agree to help move the tank truck but if anything happens, she will move on with Omid, alone. Christa then comes down and Lee introduces them to the Kenny, Ben and Charles. She then stays and chats to Clementine while Lee looks around. During a conversation with Christa and Clementine, Lee finds out that she comes from San Francisco and she and Omid were taking a road trip around America. He discovers that Omid likes Civil War History, which Lee likes too. She also takes a liking to Clementine and tells Lee that it's good that Clementine can use a gun for safety and she gives some tips to him on how to stay alive. After Clementine and Lee are attacked by walkers at the nearby station, Christa walks in and sees the dead walkers. She then checks if they are both okay and goes to see if the noise attracted nearby walkers. After the tank is cut down, dozens of walkers come down the tracks. Christa and the group get back to the train except for Lee and Omid, who are still on the bridge. They both jump from the bridge, but Omid lands improperly and rolls off the train. Christa quickly rushes to his aid. Lee can then pick whether to save Christa or Omid, but either one you pick, they still both survive. Episode 4: Around Every Corner After getting off the train, her, Omid, and the others travel to the river, where Kenny hopes boats will be. Along the way, she tries to convince everyone that Omid needs to rest. When Clementine's radio goes off, with a man speaking, she questions Lee. Lee sees someone in a bell tower, and Christa asks if he was sure. Suddenly, after the bell goes off, a herd of Walkers arrive. She uses her pistol to get Omid and her to safety. Once they are safe at a house, she makes Omid rest. Once that's done, she questions Lee and Kenny about the man on the radio. No matter what Lee says, she will be mad. After the house is searched and Lee buries a walker, she is the first to see Lee after he finds someone stalking them at the gate. Fearing they're not safe, Kenny and Lee go to check on a boat, while Christa takes care of Omid and Clementine. After Lee comes back with Vernon, a doctor, she begs him to check on Omid. He does, briefly fixing his wound. When Lee and Kenny find a boat, she is excited to leave. However, they find out it has no battery or fuel. The group decides to steal medicine, fuel, and a battery from Crawford. She goes with the group, while Omid stays back in the house. The group finds Crawford deserted and overrun. The group splits up to find everything they need. Christa and Vernon go to get the medicine from the Nursery. However, the medicine is locked in a safe and they get trapped by Walkers. Lee takes care of the walkers and finds two videotapes. They play them, discovering that Crawford forced pregnant women to have abortions. After the girl in the video ends up killing a doctor, she gets upset. She denies anything if asked. Once they find the combination in the video, Christa and Vernon grab the medicine and head back to the Command Room. They make it back just in time, as the Walkers get in. Once inside the Armory, she finds a few rounds for her pistol. The group get trapped in the stairwell, forcing Lee to fend off the walkers with a shotgun. Christa saves Lee's life from walkers, as he reloads. Once everyone makes it to the top, she climbs onto the roof and escapes with everyone else. Back at the house, the group finds Omid laying on the bed motionless and assume that he is dead. She cries, but finds that he was just sleeping. With the medicine, Vernon saves his life. Once Omid is able to walk, they all plan to leave on the boat. However they find Clementine kidnapped and Lee bitten (but Lee may or may not tell her). Lee asks for their help in finding Clementine. Christa and Omid will offer to come based on how much they trust Lee up to this point. Christa, upon hearing the news, states that Clementine is all of their responsibility and that Lee doesn't have much time left. Thinking Vernon is the suspect, the group heads to his group's shelter. However, it is found empty. Suddenly, a herd of walkers surround the outside of the building and the group receives a message on the walkie-talkie from the man who has kidnapped Clementine. Alternatively, she and Omid won't come, saying that she can't trust Lee. Instead, she and Omid will get the boat to the water and guard it. Hiding the bite mark will increase the chances that she won't come, but it is not the only deciding factor. If Clem didn't go to Crawford and was given a gun Christa and Omid will come even if you didn't show your bite because Clem saved Omid's life by killing a walker in the house, and Christa and Omid will want to return the favor. Episode 5: No Time Left Christa is confirmed to appear in this episode. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Christa has killed: *Fivel (Zombified, Determinant) *Numerous counts of zombies. Appearances The Walking Dead Video Game Season 1 Trivia *There's a theory that Christa might be pregnant: **She shows a strong interest in Clementine and scolds Lee a bit for a perceived lack of adequate care for her well-being. **Her conversation with Omid early on hints that they expect something significant to happen in their future and that they will need a group for it. **Omid's reaction for seeing Clementine the first time and what he says if he's rescued first in the train, "She's a woman! Don't you know..." **When Lee tries to take off the collar of a dead dog, the dog's head fell off. Christa then vomits, leading Clementine to ask if she is okay. She said she was fine and it's just the smell that got to her, but Omid thought she was lying. **When Lee, Vernon, and Christa finished watching a video tape about Anna's pregnancy and her required abortion, Christa cries. Lee asks her if she is alright and she says yes with a lying tone. She then comes up with an excuse, saying that "it's just hard to watch." **In Episode 4, when Lee finds a sonogram on the floor of the nurse's office in Crawford's school/headquarters and asks what it is, Christa answers in a tone of familiarity, indicating that she's had a sonogram test somehow or sometime before. *Christa's character model is the same as Anna's model, however, it has been altered to look different. Category:The Walking Dead Video Game Characters Category:Walking Dead Characters